


Fashion Faux Pas

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fashion Faux Pas, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wants to embarrass his client for his homophobic beliefs…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Faux Pas

Title: Fashion Faux Pas…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Sarcasm, Humor…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 58

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian wants to embarrass his client for his homophobic beliefs… 

 

**Fashion Faux Pas**

“Really, Brian? Were you on acid when you bought these suits?”

“Justin, I have to go to this business dinner and the client is a total homophobe!”

“Why go if your plan is to lose the client?”

“Because the dinner is at the Ritz Carlton, and I can’t wait to see everyone’s facial expressions.”

“Brian. Are you sure this is a good idea? What about your business reputation?”

“Don’t you see, Justin? This is exactly what he thinks queers dress up like.”

“He’s seen you dressed in your designer suits before.”

“Yes, but he didn’t know I was a fag. You should have heard the way he acted towards the waiter.”

“Oh? And how exactly did you act towards the waiter?”

“Justin! I stopped fucking waiters in linen closets a long time ago.”

“So are we going to wear this to Babylon, too?’

“Well, it is Hawaiian shirt night!”

“Unbelievable!” 

The End


End file.
